The present invention relates to a fluid-flow regulating device, and in particular to a fluid-flow regulating device to be used as a pumping device or other type device which is driven by a mass change of an operating fluid.
A conventional fluid-flow regulating device to be used as a pumping device is disclosed in an essay under the title of "SURFACE MACHINED MICROMECHANICAL MEMBRANE PUMP" at pages 182-186 of IEEE Micro-Electro-Mechanical-Systems (issued in January, 1991). The conventional device has a fluid-flow passage which is defined between a pair of vertically spaced electrodes, and is so designed as to operate in such a manner that when the plus and the minus terminals of the power supply is connected to both electrodes, respectively, the fluid-flow through the passage is set to be permitted.
However, in the conventional device, for the driving thereof: an electric energy is essential, which results in that such device can not be used as a part of a medical appliance. The reason is that in the medical appliance a device which is operated at a high voltage can not be incorporated from the view point of the absolute prevention of any electric shock to the human body.